There You'll Be
by Acting-Singing-Bella
Summary: Lorelei thanks Luke for being there for her. [oneshot] songfic there you'll be by Faith Hill


**There You'll Be**

**Author's note: Hey! Sorry I haven't updated for while…I'm working on my lion king story 'while Simba was gone'…check it out if you're interested! Ha-ha well this is a Luke/Lorelei story…enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

**Summary: Lorelei thanks Luke for always being there for her.**

_When I think back  
On these times  
And the dreams  
We left behind  
I'll be glad 'cause  
I was blessed to get  
To have you in my life  
When I look back  
On these days  
I'll look and see your face  
You were right there for me_

Luke Danes has always been there for me. Whether it be good times or bad times, he has never left my side. Even when we broke up because of my crazed mother, I called him because I needed him, and he came…and broke my door down! No other guy would ever do that for me. Luke did. And I thank him for that.

_  
In my dreams  
I'll always see you soar  
Above the sky  
In my heart  
There will always be a place  
For you for all my life  
I'll keep a part  
Of you with me  
And everywhere I am  
There you'll be  
And everywhere I am  
There you'll be  
_

Then Rory dropped out of Yale. I was left feeling devastated and hurt. This was Rory's dream; my dream. Luke supported me through it, and then he accepted my proposal. It still hurt that Rory dropped out Yale, but Luke mended my broken heart. He had me head-over-heels for his romantic charm and his humbleness. And I thank Luke for that.

_  
Well you showed me  
How it feels  
To feel the sky  
Within my reach  
And I always  
Will remember all  
The strength you  
Gave to me  
Your love made me  
Make it through  
Oh, I owe so much to you  
You were right there for me_

Then it was Valentines Day. We went to Martha's Vineyard with Rory and Logan. Luke was first not having a good time because Logan was bugging him and that damn raccoon was keeping him up. I thought that he was not going to show me any affection that whole trip. I was wrong. He gave me this beautiful necklace that I wear everyday of my life. I have never once taken it off. Luke gave me the best Valentines Day ever. And I thank Luke for that._  
_

_  
In my dreams  
I'll always see you soar  
Above the sky  
In my heart  
There will always be a place  
For you for all my life  
I'll keep a part  
Of you with me  
And everywhere I am  
There you'll be  
And everywhere I am  
There you'll be_

Then unfortunately we called off engagement. It was all my fault. I strained him to elope with me and he didn't want to. He wanted to wait and have a proper wedding with me. I then broke his heart and hurt both him and myself. But he still cared for me. And I still cared for him. He proved this by staying by my side when my dad had a heart attack. He truly cared for me. And I thank Luke for that._  
_

_  
'Cause I always saw in you  
My light, my strength  
And I want to thank you  
Now for all the ways  
You were right there for me  
You were right there for me  
For always  
_

Then I and Chris divorced. This was probably the best decision I have ever made. It was a mistake to get back with him; he was not Luke. I found Luke and I told him that I still had strong feelings for him. He admitted his feelings back to me. We then shared the most passionate kiss I never thought I could ever have. We began to date for a year and he popped the question to me. Naturally I said yes.

We got married and we had an amazing honeymoon together. About four or five months after we got married, I became pregnant. I had the baby and it was bouncing baby boy. I named the boy William, which was my husband's father's name. He is beautiful. And I thank Luke for that.

__

In my dreams  
I'll always see you soar  
Above the sky  
In my heart  
There will always be a place  
For you for all my life  
I'll keep a part  
Of you with me  
And everywhere I am  
There you'll be  
And everywhere I am  
There you'll be  


Luke gave me everything I could ever ask for. He gave me happiness, love, a best friend and a son. Luke has saved my life in many ways. He is the perfect love of my life, which I will never let go of. And I thank Luke for that.

_There you'll be_


End file.
